1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure comprising an oxygen-stuffed barrier layer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor structure, above electronic devices such as memories or transistors, interconnection layers are generally formed to provide electrical connections. The interconnection layers are connected to one another by vias. Typically, in order to prevent diffusions of the component materials or reactive/deposition gases using in the processes, barrier layers are provided between the interconnection layers and the vias.